The Complications of Love
by xXxJBieber30194FanaticxXx
Summary: Amy's POV on her love for Ricky, and all the complications that come with it.
1. Chapter 1: Ricky's Apartment

**Amy's POV**

Maybe this is wrong. Maybe it's right. But I really don't care. I know I love him and that's all that matters. You've loved someone before, right? Then you know how I feel.

Just looking into his deep, dark brown eyes, as he holds my son, _our_ son, makes me feel like the sun is caressing my entire body to the point where I become numb. I just wanna run my hands through his soft, black hair and kiss him with as much force as my body can handle, just so he knows _how_ much I love him.

That slut, Adrian, is in the way of my love for him though. I hate her. She keeps taking Ricky, _my_ Ricky, from me. Why can't he understand that she's just using him to satisfy her sex addiction? I know I'm being a little selfish, but he needs to realize that she doesn't love him like I do. She never will.

I'm going to prove to him how much I love him. If only I knew a solution to that problem.

I guess I was smiling, because he just looked at me and smiled. John's asleep now, so he went and put him in his crib and then sat next to me on his apartment's sofa.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. It's John's second weekend with Ricky and I didn't want John to leave me, so Ricky let me spend the night. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

I was flipping through his channels on his TV when he sat down next to me. I could feel his eyes burning through the side of my face, so I looked at him. "What are you staring at Ricky?" I asked, trying my best to cover up my likeness of his eyes on me. "Nothing." He said, still staring at me. "I know you Ricky. You want something. What is it?" I ask nicely. I hope he says he wants _me_. "It's nothing Amy, just keep watching TV." He says, and I look at him for just 5 more seconds before turning myself towards the television again.

A half hour has passed, and I feel myself getting tired. I guess Ricky noticed, because he asked if I wanted to go to bed. I just say no and keep watching TV. Fifteen more minutes pass before I feel my eyes shutting. By now, I'm laying my head on the sofa cushion. Ricky asks me again if I wanna go to sleep, but again I say I'm fine. Another ten minutes passes, and I feel someone lifting me up off of the sofa. "Ricky, put me down! I can walk to the room just fine." I say, even though I'm pretty sure if he does put me down, I'll fall flat on my face. He doesn't put me down though, and just carries me to his bedroom. I must tell you that I liked this carrying me thing he was doing, because I could have sworn I felt his hand on my ass like twice.

He finally reaches his room and lays me down on the bed. He starts towards the door with a pillow and blanket. He told my parents that he would give me and John his bedroom, while he slept on the sofa. I pouted on the inside when my parents agreed. He was just about to shut the door when I called out his name. "What Amy?" he asked, turning around. "Can you please sleep in the bed with me?" I say while secretly smirking inside my body. "Why?" he asks, confusion written all over his face. "Because I don't want to have to worry about making sure John's okay during the night all by myself." I lied. Okay, any smart person would know that wasn't the reason I wanted Ricky to stay with me, but he seemed to buy it. "Okay then." He says, before climbing into the bed with me. I smile.

"What are you smiling for?" he asks me. "Oh...umm...nothing." I say, trying to cover up my stupidity. It doesn't work. "You think I'm hot, don't you Amy?" he asks me, while also smiling with that sexy ass smirk of his. "No I don't." I said that too quickly. Now I really sound stupid. "Yes you do." He says. "No I don't Ricky." "Oh yes the hell you do Amy. I see it in your eyes." He's getting on my last nerve right now. "NO I DON'T!" I yell. Oh shit, I shouldn't have did that, because now John might wake up. I'm guessing Ricky was thinking the same thing as me because he told me to tone it down.

I hadn't even noticed until now that, through that whole argument, he was getting closer and closer to me. Now he is about 2 inches from my face. I'm so fighting my entire body right now so I don't kiss him. I feel his hot breath going down my neck. It makes my body tremble a little. He doesn't notice how much agony he is putting me in right now. Or maybe he does, but only because it's Ricky we're talking about.

I'm staring at him and he's staring at me. I don't know exactly why, but he and I begin to lean forward. Our lips are almost touching, when I hear John begin to cry. "I'll get him." Ricky says and instantly gets up from the bed and leaves the room. What the hell were we about to do?


	2. Chapter 2: The Beach

**Amy's POV**

I see light coming from the window, so I know it's morning. I open my eyes completely and look around the room. I look over at John's crib and he's standing up, reaching out to me. I get up out the bed and go pick him up. He's smiling at me now. I look over at the bed and see Ricky still sleeping. He looks so peaceful and not to mention hot. "Hey John," I whisper, "Do you want to go wake up daddy?" He nods his head and smiles again.

I walk over to the bed and lay John on it. He crawls over to Ricky and jumps on him. Ricky wakes up automatically. He smiles when he sees John. "Hey buddy!" Ricky says. He looks over at me. "Let me guess. This was your idea, right?" he says while smirking. "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." I say. He just laughs. "I'm gonna go make his breakfast." I say and I leave the room. "Hey Amy," he says and I turn around, "Nice ass." I just smile and walk out the room. I knew these short shorts would come in handy this weekend.

It's been over 4 hours since I woke up, and John and I are back home. Ricky had to work. He said he would come over at around 6 pm so it's just me, John, and Ashley for a few hours. My mom is at the store and my dad is working also.

I thought it would be nice if we went to the beach, since it's a nice day out, so I'm in the nursery getting John ready. Ashley is in the garage getting her things. I already have my bikini on underneath my clothes. Ashley walked in.

"So Amy, what went on at Ricky's while you and John were there?" she asks me. "Nothing. We just watched John and, after he went to bed, we watched TV until we got tired. Then we went to bed too." I said. I left out the part about the almost kiss and the nice ass comment. I didn't want my annoying sister knowing all that. "Ok. Well did you guys sleep in the same bed?" she asked. "Yes." I said. "And you guys didn't do anything together?" she said. "No Ashley, we didn't. Why the hell does this all matter? I stayed at Ricky's apartment, but we didn't do anything. Why do you even care?" I say. I'm getting really irritated with her right now. "Ok fine. I believe you, but try telling dad that." She says, while walking away. I just roll my eyes. Who cares what my dad thinks? I don't.

We just got to the beach. Ashley is in the water with John. I'm tanning. Something blocks my sun. I take off my sunglasses and look up. I see a guy with light, sandy brown, shaggy hair and gorgeous green eyes. He looks about 17 and he has on baby blue swim trunks. He's super hot.

"Hi...Uhh...can I ask why you're blocking my sun?" I say. He sits down next to me. "I wanted to see what you looked like. My brother pointed you out to me. He's standing over there." He points to a guy in red swim trunks. He looks to be about 22 or so. He's talking to some girls. "He said he saw you walk over with another girl and a little boy. Is that your brother and sister?" he asks me with a cute smile. I don't know if I should tell him about John. He seems like a nice guy and I don't want him to think I'm a slut. But I also don't want to lie about my son. I just tell him the truth. "Yea, that's my sister. But that's not my brother." I say quietly, while looking down at me feet. "Who is he then?" he asks me. "He's my son, John." I say.

I look at him. First his face is shocked, then crept out, then calm. "Oh. Well how old are you?" he says finally. "I'm 17. He's 2." I say. "So you were 15?" he asks. "Yea, I was. But it was a mistake. Well, at the time it was. Now I really love him and would never change that mistake. He's my son and I took full responsibility for my actions." I say. "So his father isn't in his life?" he asks me. "No, Ricky's in his life. He takes care of him and loves him just as much as I do." I say.

We were silent for a few minutes just watching Ashley and John play in the water until he finally spoke again. "I don't want to be rude or anything, but when did you conceive him?" "Ricky and I slept together at band camp. He was going to be a sophomore and I was going to be a freshman. He was a player, but had a good act of hiding it. I fell for him instantly. But before I really knew what was going on, it was over." Well that wasn't so hard to say. "Oh. Is he still a player now?" "No, well, kind of. He still is off and on with this slut Adrian. But other than that, he's pretty much changed." I must have made a face when I said Adrian's name because now he's laughing at me. He has a cute laugh. Oh, snap out of it Amy. You know you love Ricky. Stop trying to find someone else to replace him and just tell him. I really hate my mind right now. It's always right.

I lightly smack him on his arm and tell him to stop laughing. "Sorry, it's just, you really don't like this Adrian girl, do you?" he asks me. "Honestly? No. I don't. She's so rude to him. She cheats on him all the time and she doesn't love him, but he still goes back to her anyways. It's so frustrating. I hate her." I say.

After a few more minutes pass, he asks me another question. "Do you love him?" "Love who?" I say confused. "John's father, Ricky." He says. Should I tell him I do? What if he really likes me and I ruin it because I tell him I love Ricky? Then what? Will he leave and never tell me his name? I really can't take this pressure. But I really don't like lying anymore because it will get you nowhere in life, so I just tell him the truth again. "Yes. I love Ricky Underwood." "Wait, Ricky _Underwood_?" he asks me. "Yes. Why? Do you know him?" I say. I'm getting crept out. Why did he say Ricky's name like that? "Yes I know him. Ricky Underwood is my cousin."


End file.
